1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible containers and more specifically, to a fillable, resealable, and disposable flexible liquid container which incorporates a drinking straw or tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible liquid containers having drinking straws are known in the related art. These containers are often placed within lunch bags for children and adults. Drinks of this type are often expensive making consumption thereof undesirable except for the intended purpose of providing a drink in a disposable container for use in locations removed from other more cost effective solutions.
While at home or in a similar locations, drinks can be purchased or produced in large volumes, cost effectively, and without concern over storing the large containers. Therefore, a need exists for a fillable, resealable, and disposable flexible liquid container which has a drinking straw, and which allows for the storage, transportation, and consumption of liquid beverages of the type that can be cost effectively purchased or produced in large volume.
Various types of related art are disclosed in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,118 issued to Daline on Jul. 11, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,340 issued to Conway et al. on Aug. 29, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,914 issued to Schmit et al. on Mar. 26, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,778 issued to Ichikawa on Jan. 12, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,112 issued to Newburger on Aug. 31, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,752 issued to Cox on Aug. 13, 1996; and British Patent Specification No. 495,372 issued to Lacour on Nov. 11, 1938.
Some related art flexible liquid containers have built in drinking straws. An elongated conduit is built into the sidewall of the container and a portion of the container may be torn away to provide access to the upper conduit end and permit the liquid contents to be removed by manual suctioning of the conduit. Unfortunately, manual suctioning of such a conduit is difficult and unavoidably involves sucking on the container. Other prior art flexible liquid containers with built in drinking straws provide an external integral spout facilitating filling of the container and emptying of the filled container. The external conduit simplifies the manual suctioning or squeezing and the emptying of the container.
Still other prior art flexible liquid containers with built in drinking straws have a container bottom that opens to form a broad base for supporting the container of fluid in a standing, upright position. In addition, some containers have an elongated dispensing member enclosed within the container which extends between a lower fluid compartment and an upper dispensing member storage compartment.
Still other related art flexible liquid containers with built in drinking straws have a delivery device that is securely attached to the container in such a way that a conduit portion extends into the interior of the liquid container. An opening formed in the conduit portion adjacent the top of the container can be closed by pinching the wall of the flexible container closing the opening thereby enabling the conduit to be used as a straw. Optionally, the opening can be used as an inlet to the conduit so that the contents of the container can be completely emptied when the container is turned upside down.
Additional related art flexible containers have a sealing assembly which extends across an opening of the container to more readily permit filling of the container. Others still, have a suction assembly that extends through the container and into fluid communication with the interior thereof to facilitate manual suctioning of air from the bag. Flexible liquid containers that do not have built in drinking straws but rather include a straw having an end adapted to puncture the flexible container are also known.
However, none of these prior art flexible containers provide dual sealing assemblies to prevent leakage of the fluid contents therein, nor do any of the prior art fillable bags provide a tubing assembly which extends into the interior of the liquid container as described herein. In addition, none of the related art flexible liquid containers that include a straw or tube having an end adapted to puncture the container are fillable by providing a resealable opening that extends across the container to more readily permit filling of the container. None of the related art flexible liquid containers that include a straw having an end adapted to puncture the container provide a device for resealing the container after its being punctured. Furthermore, the prior art flexible liquid containers are not specifically adapted for use by patients which have undergone facial or dental surgery and thereby limited to a liquid diet by an inability to introduce eating utensils into their mouths.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.